Cuestionamientos
by Cibrian RedStar
Summary: Marinette se cuestiona sus sentimientos debido a esa última misión, ya que una vez más Chat ha mostrado su incondicionalidad con ella, sin importar su identidad secreta, confiando en ella incluso en la completa destrucción, cuando parecía no haber salvación, esa clase de detalles sin duda conmueve su corazón que hasta ahora creía era de Adrien Agreste.


El amor, un sentimiento tan divulgado y proclamado sin problema o rechazado sin cautela, tiene tantos significados como persona que lo siente, sin embargo, el análisis externo te lleva al cuestionamiento.  
Será el sentimiento de las idealizaciones a las personas y tu ser o será que el amor se refiere al conocimiento de ambos individuos desde el "alma".

Marinette volvió a su hogar, luego de un picnic con sus amigas, realmente se sentía cansada y confundida después de ese largo día que había durado incluso algunas horas más con aquellos saltos en el tiempo producto al akuma, subió a su habitación luego de saludar a sus padres con un beso en la mejilla.

—Después baja a ayudar un poco, Marinette.  
—Sí mamá, no te preocupes, solo quiero descansar un momento, mis amigas son bastante animadas. — dijo caminando a las escaleras de su habitación.  
—Me he dado cuenta por las pijamadas — la madre mantenía la sonrisa amable en sus palabras para luego volver a sus quehaceres.

Luego de una pequeña risa, subió las escaleras y de inmediato Tikki, salió del bolso de la chica, ya que no había podido hacerlo por tanta gente rodeando a la chica.

—Te he dicho que usar el miraculous para asuntos personales, no corresponde Marinette, viste lo que ocurrió, esa acción irresponsable ¡Modificó todo el futuro! — claramente la pequeña criatura estaba molesta y como no estarlo con tamaño desastre que habían visto.  
—Lo sé Tikki, lo siento, pero me comprometo a no volver a hacerlo... — murmuró desanimada camino a su cama para tenderse en esta.  
—Sí claro... Marinette, no es primera vez que ocurre está fue la más grave que es distinto.  
—Ya lo sé, no soy una buena portadora. — al escuchar esas palabras, se calmó, después de todo había detonado la inseguridad de la chica.  
—No lo eres, solo que cometes errores aveces como cualquiera, pero este ya es consecutivo, es necesario que llame un poco tu atención como kwami sé un poco más, tengo muchos más años, tal vez si deberías escuchar esas advertencias que te hago... —levitó hasta su almohada que estaba frente a la pelinegra. —... Sabes que incluso el maestro Fu los cometió, pero eso ya no se repitió.

El silencio se mantuvo unos momentos breves, mientras escuchaba a Tikki, su mente también se había ido a un análisis completo del día y también meses anteriores que había pasado con Chat Noir, si algo podía rescatar de toda esa situación era que él, incluso akumatizado intentaba escucharla, después de todo en eso se baso su plan para engañarlo y tomar el objeto, realmente se podía notar ese sincero afecto que tenía hacía ella o mejor dicho, hacía Ladybug.

—Tienes razón Tikki... Posiblemente así me ahorraría unos cuantos problemas...  
—Creo que mucho más de uno —Marinette soltó una pequeña carcajada y tomó a Tikki entre sus manos.  
—De nuevo tienes razón. —Dio un pequeño beso en la cabeza de esta criaturita que era su compañia en todo momento prácticamente.  
—Pero eres una gran Ladybug, después de todo, lograste capturar el akuma y muchos otros, nos salvaste de cazadora de Kwamis usando varios miraculous a su vez, no había visto eso nunca.  
—Gracias Tikki, pero si debo tener cuidado en ese tipo de cosas... — le dio una sonrisa para luego buscar una galleta entre sus cosas y darsela.  
—Todo fue bastante caótico ¿No es así? La imagen de Paris destruida era aterradora.  
—Ya lo creo y la luna, es reconfortante ver todo bien ahora, de hecho creo que me daré el tiempo de ver la luna el día de hoy, si no hay ningún akuma claro.  
—Sí, es una buena idea... La idea de verla así fue aterradora seguro que eso hizo que se inunde todo.  
—Eres bastante aplicada en las ciencias ¿no? —comentó la chica para sentarse en su cama y estirarse un poco.  
—He visto muchas de mis portadoras estudiar, algunas de las civilizaciones que vi eran muy buenas en la astronomía.  
—Seguro tienes un montón de historias maravillosas Tikki... —se levantó para salir al balcón de su hogar.  
—Más de las que te puedo contar —escuchado esto la chica subió al lugar y cerró el acceso.

No es que no quisiera estar con su pequeña amiga, solamente que de alguna forma, en este momento necesitaba pensar, pensar sobre todo, al menos un breve instante, se sentó en aquella silla ubicada en una ligera sombra que afortunadamente evitaba que la luz del sol llegará a sus ojos y le dañara la vista, pero podía observar por completo ese cielo claro.  
Se venía a la mente el azul que había visto hace unas horas en los ojos del akumatizado Chat Noir, la verdad es que se veían distintos, no solo el color, recordaba aquel vació, aquella soledad irremediable, haber terminado con todo Paris por accidente, porque creía en sus palabras solo un accidente, dudaba que incluso siendo atrapado por maldad este pudiera ser realmente mal intensionado.  
"Marinette" escuchar su nombre bajo todo el contexto que había tenido la batalla contra su compañero, era por lo menos surrealista, pero en este punto que era real y que no lo era, después de todo, ella era parte de un mundo que muchos no creerían, de hecho ni ella terminaba de creerlo cuando le llegó su miraculous y tal vez le llevaría años comprenderlo del todo.  
"Nuestro amor hizo esto", bien era sabido que las personas akumatizadas decían solamente cosas relacionada con lo que los llevó a ser atrapados por el poder de Hawk Moth, en este caso decía que era culpa de sus sentimientos, saber sus identidades y Hawk Moth, no había que ser un genio para imaginarse un poco lo que ocurrió, ellos se habían enamorado y eso los llevó a un gran error que arruinó todo ese futuro que ahora era inexistente, realmente no creía que esos sentimientos fueran posibles, ella amaba a Adrien era quien había robado su corazón hace tanto tiempo, parecía casi imposible que algo así ocurriera.

—Marinette, Marinette, Tikki llamando a Marinette —esas palabras por fin la sacaron de su trance.  
—Ah... Lo siento, solo estaba... —la criaturita sonrió de inmediato y la interrumpió.  
—Pensando en la batalla de hoy.  
—Sí, fue extraño, no lo sé, nunca pensé que pelearía con Chat Noir akumatizado, siempre se ve tan ¿Relajado?  
—Se parece a su kwami en esos momentos —Marinette se quedo algo confundida con esas palabras. —Recuerda que intercambiaron Miraculous sin querer.  
—Cierto, debes conocerlo al menos un poco... ¿No es así realmente?  
—Sabes que no puedo decirte mucho, no algo que pueda llevar a que descubran sus identidades.  
—Solo es una pregunta pequeña... No creo poder descubrir las cosas solo si respondes eso... —Tikki la quedó mirando durante unos momentos.  
—No es tan así, diría que es más tranquilo. —ante esas palabras quedo pensando antes de sonreír.  
—Supongo que cambiamos un poco con los miraculous.

...

En otro sector de la ciudad, Adrien estaba todavía algo perdido en sus pensamientos, Ladybug había entrado a su casa a dejarle un regalo, no era un motivo menor por el cual ilusionarse, aunque Plagg no cesaba sus comentarios respecto al queso y por ello, tuvo que ir por algunos pedazos de este, se lo entregó con su acostumbrada amabilidad.

—Aunque la boina no es un mal regalo —comentó Plagg antes de comer el queso de un bocado.  
—Ya te lo dije, es un buen regalo aunque no sabía que tenía fans desde tan lejos, creó que puedo usarla después.  
—No lo decía por eso, pero tu humor mejoró bastante solo con ver a Ladybug —nuevamente estaba por llevarse otro a la boca y Adrien dio una sonrisa embelesada.  
—Se tomó la molestia de venir a dejarme un regalo, no sé si fue por esos fans o por mi, pero cualquiera sea la razón me hace profundamente feliz.  
—¡Eso es evidente! Ni por tu medalla sonreiste tanto — en ese momento Adrien miró la medalla que colgaba de su cuello.  
—Sí, incluso lo había olvidado, creo que será bueno entregarla a Nathalie para que mi padre pueda verla. —se la quito mucho más calmado y animado que hace unas horas que se le había negado informar a su padre. —Pero bueno, ya es mi hora de practicar piano, no me gustaría que viniera a vigilarme Nathalie.  
—Te preocupas demasiado, solo eres un niño y tienes muchas cosas que hacer —se quejo este, aunque a él también le gustaba el piano, resultaba aburrido con tantas normas.  
—Sí no cumplo por mi cuenta con ello, mi padre se molestará y también me dejaran menos tiempo solo, si eso pasará no podrías comer queso, hablar o salir a cuidar Paris. —ante ese comentario Plagg lo miró por unos momentos. —¿Qué pasa?  
—Pensar en un mundo alejado del queso es una fatalidad, así que mejor práctica de una vez. —dijo aunque sus pensamientos estaban que siempre estaba solo, si no fuera por él, pero no diría un comentario de ese tipo, no quería que el humor de Adrien volviera a caer.  
—Solo eres un gran glotón Plagg —acarició a este antes de irse a sentar en su piano comenzando a tocar con energía y elegancia las teclas para llenar su cuarto con la sonata Claro de Luna de Beethoven.


End file.
